


Fireworks

by EpicMickeyX



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU where Galo's mom is a burnish, AU where his mom is alive, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fan Characters, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I dunno what to say, Kray Foresight ruined alot of lives, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos is implied, M/M, Reunions, days spent planning this all out, i worked very hard on this, its there but very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicMickeyX/pseuds/EpicMickeyX
Summary: Hestia Thymos, Former-Burnish, Reinstated citizen of the healing Promepolis; adjusting to city life again and trying to heal from the event that took her late husband and son. Only to find out he's still alive. The hero of Promepolis that had worked with the former leader of the Mad Burnish to save the world. She hadn't accounted for that.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a big brain moment over the last few days about Galo's parents and I will link to my rant in the lower notes where I explain all of the Symbolism in the names. It's a little silly and over the top but I really just wanted Burnish! Mom of Galo surviving and reuniting with her son and crying a river.

Her dreams we’re an inferno of endless fire, never warm and welcoming as the inferno of burning, vapid color didn’t belong to her. These burned with rage, hatred…jealousy, deceit. In her dreams, the emotions were clear as crystal, laid bare in brazen display of her torment. Hestia Thymos had been having the same dream for years now; even with the promare gone it persisted, clawing open old wounds to make them new and raw, never a moments rest. The dream itself had gotten old, the nightly occurrence of re-experiencing her worst memories in technicolor clarity. It always played out the same, never changed or shifted, it was always the same with events happening in the exact order at the exact time. The question if it would ever change never crossed her mind, she knew better than to hope it would change.

However, bits and pieces did begin to fade over time, she couldn’t remember what she had been making for dinner that night. Her actions were methodical and routine by now but the food had grown fuzzy in her mind’s eye; she prepared dinner, calling for her family to wash up and join her at the table. The clock would strike, half-past seven in the evening, a little later than she normally served dinner but her schedule had been thrown out of balance by a work emergency. Hestia would turn, setting a bowl full of an unnamable dish on a small, yet sturdy, dining table and call again her husband, Andre and their son, Galo. There would be a pause and then Andre would shout. The sound like a wounded animal and abruptly it would stop, cut off by the roar of vibrant flames that engulfed her kitchen in a matter of seconds along with the rest of her house.

These flames were not her own and would not listen when she tried to quiet them, to get them to calm, to quell that vicious rage that screamed for them to burn. Burn, burn, burn. She had once resonated with the desire to burn but never like this. She couldn’t burn from anger and hate, Hestia’s fire had always burned the brightest when near the ones she loved and in the inferno, it was like a pitiful, dying candle. She would scream, cry out, demanding Andre or Galo answer her; the sinking feeling crushing her chest as she scrambled through the small townhouse looking for them. Galo is only a boy, he had so much life ahead of him and the possibility the fire had taken it from him was an all-consuming void she’d never truly been able to fill.

Andre’s in the living room, a half-charred corpse burning visceral pinks and blues…a sickly green flicker here and there; she’s wailing for Galo to answer her, begging him to answer. Her flames would never hurt them, never ever, not in a million years would she ever let her fire burn the ones she’d loved. The inferno consuming her home is not her own, the fire won’t listen and it burns and it consumes and it steals all the air out of the house and licks at the wood structure. A burst of water slams her into weakening walls and she’s met with the blurred faces of men and women thinking she’s the epicenter of the blaze. A rogue burnish or an awakening gone awry. Hestia barely gets a word out before another burst buffers against her and she’s breathless for a moment as they demand she stand down; the words are being drowned out in the roar of the flames now whispering for her to burn. Burn hot, burn until she’s empty, burn until it’s over.

They were gone. Andre…Galo…gone. Her fire too weak-willed to do anything more than cooking and a fancy little fire show that delighted her baby boy…now burning with the rest of her world. She wails, broken and hollow; the ache in her chest is a permanent resident, heartbroken and wretched she burns hot and heedless. The stranger’s flames fuel her and for a moment she sees white before the house pops and buckles outward as she’s escaping into the night like a streaking comet. Hestia wakes shortly after, feeling numb and remembers the flames that had burned out of hatred she’d only begun to understand; knowing no one could fault her when a good portion of the reinstated Burnish shared in her hatred for one man who’d put them through a literal Hell. Therapy groups said letting go is the first step to healing but that was never her strong suit; there was a fear that she’d forget their faces, how they sounded, how they’d smiled at her with that boyish charm.

Hestia refused to risk losing that and if that meant living like this for the rest of her life, then she’d make due. She could live with the guilt of running away, she could live with the hurt of loss, and she could live with the nightmares now just vivid dreams. She’d relived the moment so many times it was hard to feel much of anything another than neutral apathy these days, a troubling thought but it preserved them in memory. Her husband, her son; she would keep them as long as she was able and that would be the end of it.

Promepolis had given housing to the former-Burnish, giving them citizenship and reinstating IDs of previous residents that had been forced out over time due to change in power and Kray Foresight. They’d handed her a little plastic card after waiting in line for hours along with a packet of documents from her former life before she’d been marked as a rogue burnish and suspect; how lucky for her the charges had dropped, the culprit having confessed his crimes. The packet had birth certificates, death certificates, old records she would need access to once she was on her feet again. Hestia shoved them in a lockbox under her bed, not having the guts to look at their faces in the pictures provided; afraid she’d see the charred remnants and break all over again. She would heal in her own time when she was ready, she would look and she would cry, weep, and mourn but not right now. She needed to get her life together and live, if anything, just to go on a little while longer and help with the effort to rebuild the city and help people accept the former-burnish.

Hestia was provided a job to help her get on her feet and while the pay was just under the standard rate she knew it was due to the recent destruction of the city and not the bias of those in power. After all, their leader was still fighting for them, just without the fire and power they were used too; battles were now fought with words and diplomacy and she hoped that the young man knew what he was doing.

Hestia didn’t pay much mind to the world, she worked, she got back into cooking, and she slept. Months passed and little progress was made but there had been progress; power grids were restored, former-Burnish were moving into real homes instead of govt. housing and residents were opening up their shops and businesses again. If anyone had asked her personal opinion roughly six months ago is the city could ever truly heal she would have scoffed. It still surprised her on her morning commute how much of Promepolis had been restored in nearly half a year, construction had slowed due to the approaching winter and even then, no Burnish had gone without a warm bed or place to stay. Hestia was healing, or at least she thought she was, she went out more and enjoyed being able to shop for fresh produce and food items that didn’t have to be scavenged out of the trash or stolen from supply trucks.

“Will that be paper or plastic ma’am? Or would you prefer to spend a little extra for a reusable bag?” Hestia perked up as the cashier addressed her, she was only half-listening to her surroundings, nodding at the paper sacks and retrieving her total amount in cash as she tuned in to the sounds of the grocer’s. There was a holoscreen playing the new, an exuberant, loud voice making a declarative promise to the citizens of Promepolis;

“…if we help each other, work together, there won’t be anything we can’t achieve! Working along Lio Fotia has been amazing and we’re amazed how much of the city we were able to repair before the winter season. The housing units scrapped from the…” she watched her total climb in numbers. Hestia had picked up enough to last her the week and try a few recipes she’d stolen out of waiting room magazines at the doctor’s offices while waiting for physicals and psych evaluations. Hestia smiled at the cashier, a mousy looking boy probably in his teens, paying with a handful of bills and reached for her change when he turned to return the smile;

“…another inspiring statement from Promepolis’ very own hero, Galo Thymos-” her change hit the counter and scattered as she fell short of grabbing it, she stood stock-still eyes going wide.

“Ma’am? Are you alright?” the cashier quickly gathered her change and offered it to her again with slight concern, she took it properly this time and grabbed her shopping bags.

“…who is Galo Thymos?” she blurted and the people behind her in line sighed heavily and the cashier gave her strained smile;

“I don’t really know him personally ma’am, I know he saved the city with the Mad Burnish leader, I’ve heard he works out of Burning Rescue.” He said dismissively and Hestia nodded allowing her feet to carry her out of the shop. She meant to walk leisurely home after a long day on her feet with work but after the first few steps, she found herself picking up speed and running home as fast as her legs would carry her. She needed to get to her lockbox, the packet full of papers, surely the Galo Thymos on the holoscreen couldn’t be her son, he had died a long time ago. Hestia ran, panting heavily when she burst into the apartment and dropped the groceries to the side and dove for the bed.

She frantically entered the lock key and pried open the box, tearing into the packet dumping the documents onto the floor; there were birth certificates. Andre’s, Hestia’s, and Galo’s own birth certificate from right here at Promepolis’ General Hospital. There was only one death certificate. Her stomach dropped out and she couldn’t breathe flipping through the papers and spread them out.

Galo’s death certificate was missing. Hestia felt the familiar sting of tears threatening to spill over and she quickly dried them, looking over the documents once more before slumping forward to press against the cool floor.

“Oh God…” she breathed as a weight washed over her; Galo was alive, he was here in Promepolis…he’d always been here. She’d left him here…alone…she’d left him to grow up without a mother…his father had died and she assumed they’d probably told Galo she’d done it or had died in the fire too to spare him any more pain. She stayed prone for a few moments contemplating her options and how she should move forward…she wanted to see him. Cleaning up the mess she made and putting away her groceries she made a plan to see him her next day off; she would go to Burning Rescue’s HQ and she wouldn’t leave until she saw him or they escorted her off the property. Hestia needed to see her son…or who she assumed was her son, for all she knew this Galo Thymos was someone entirely different and just happened to share her son’s name.

It was too late to tell herself to not get her hopes up; she’d woke up early to prepare and gather the appropriate documents to help keep Burning Rescue from assuming she was some crazy lady claiming to be Galo’s mother. She’d spent the last week psyching herself up and discussing the possibilities with her therapist who thankfully didn’t think she was insane or losing it. She’d even been encouraged to see Galo and confirm her suspicions or put them to rest and begin to move on and start healing. She did her best to look put together but nothing could help how tired she looked or the dark circles under her eyes from sleepless nights she spent thinking about what-ifs. What if it was her son? What would she do? Would he even want to see her? Did he want her in his life? What if he blamed her for what happened? How could she prove that the fire that had consumed their entire life and destroyed it hadn’t been hers? The promare were gone so…what could she do to prove she’d never hurt him? Hestia slipped on a pair of nice flats and made sure her hair was at least brushed, it had gotten long over the years and she didn’t feel like cutting it right now. She had her purse, the papers, and her new ID card to verify any questions of her identity that might come up. She slipped into the pocket her anxiety medication she’d been placed on and resolved that she wouldn’t need it today.

Hestia resolved to make it through the day without needing a tablet to get her out if she started to spiral, she wanted to meet Galo, she needed to know if it was her baby boy and if there was a chance they could start over. She would make up for all the missed birthdays, holidays, life-changing moments and milestones she hadn’t been present for. She would be better, she wouldn’t run away…not ever again. Hestia had planned to take her time getting to Burning Rescue’s HQ, she planned to think over what she wanted to say and how she wanted to hold herself when she met Galo but again…Hestia found her feet picking up the pace and breaking into a full sprint. It hadn’t been her intention but again her body didn’t listen to her brain as she ran.

Her lungs burned pleasantly, the anticipation building in her core as she made her way through city blocks, pushing past crowds and apologizing to those she bumped into on the way. She didn’t picture herself as the frantic type but the need to see him pushed her forward even when her lungs began to hurt, her legs ached and blood was roaring in her ears. She stumbled once but caught herself before she kissed pavement and possibly ruined the confidence she’d built in the last few moments as she came to a panting stop in front of Burning Rescue. The garage doors were open and she slipped in looking around for any sigh of Galo or someone who could direct her his way. The blood pounding in her ears made it hard to hear coupled with the sounds of heavy machinery and maintenance on the trucks; she didn’t know what to look for besides a shock of blue hair similar to her own.

Hestia looked around noting a short woman with spiraled pigtails working on a piece of equipment she wasn’t familiar with she watched for a long moment before turning and jumping back as she came face to face with a broad, stoic looking man glaring down at her from behind his shades. He started speaking but her ears were still ringing and she just stared at him wide-eyed. It must have occurred she wasn’t listening because his brow furrowed and he folded his arms over his chest gesturing at her and waiting for her to explain. Her words got stuck in her throat and she dug around for the papers and thrust them into his face for him to take and read over while she stood there stock still looking dumbfounded and nervous.

The ringing in her ears began to subside as he looked through her paperwork; she could see his confusion as he read over birth records and the certificate and her identification papers. He looked at her and sighed through his nose,

“This better not be some sort of scam, kids been through enough.” He gruffed and she shook her head stiltedly.

“No! Not in a million years…I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t think he was my son…I didn’t know he was alive until very recently so please let me see him, if it is him I want to be a part of his life.” She breathed and the other man ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath.

“Galo will be here shortly, he has a shift soon, you can wait over there but don’t get in the way of any of my team, got it?” he questioned and she nodded vigorously taking back her paperwork and sitting where she was directed in a plastic chair off to the side.

She waited patiently and the man, she had figured out was the captain with his name being Ignis from a rather loud shout from the small woman, would look at her occasionally to make sure she was still where he had told her to be. Hestia was grateful he hadn’t turned her way, she was certain had he turned her away the only way she would be leaving the property was in the back of a cop car; she’d come too far for things to go southward now. She’d lived through the worst days of her life and being used as engine fuel for some mad man’s power trip; if she didn’t get to see the son she’d presumed dead for the last eight years someone would need to kill her before her sanity broke.

“Morning Captain!” Ignis turned to the garage opening and a taller, young man entered his hair a bright blue mess that made Hestia’s heart leap to her throat. Her baby boy, all grown up and looking so much like his father she might have mistaken him for Andre were it not for the hair. Trailing behind Galo was her former leader, petite and spry, his hand was intertwined with Galo’s causing Hestia to pause. So Galo was dating the former Mad Burnish leader? Interesting but she supposed if you save the world with someone a pretty strong bond would form and while that was a big deal it wasn’t the most important thing right now. Ignis said something she couldn’t hear from this distance, purposely being quiet and he nodded his head in her direction and all of her thoughts came to a screeching halt as bright blue eyes turned to look at her.

Hestia stood, the chair she’d been sitting in making an awful racket as it scrapped on the floor, she made to dig for her papers again and show rather than tell as her words would certainly fail her.

“Ma’am?” he called to her and she froze spilling the papers to the floor as her eyes began to burn with tears brimming up and on the brink of spilling over.

“Just a moment please-” she managed dropping to the floor to pick gather them frantically, if she looked at him now she would most certainly cry. She knew she would weep for lost years and the pain she’d held on to for so long and for her son who wasn’t dead and had lived his life without his parents. A hand entered her field of vision, helping her collect papers and handing them to her;

“Ma’am, are you ok? Captain said you were looking for me, can I help you with something?” he asked and she took a shuddery breath trying to compose herself to face him and smile at him only to give up the ghost and face him with a wailing sob. Galo looked a mixture of concern and perplexed, a woman he assumed he’d never met was just crying on the floor with a bunch of papers being crushed in her hands. Hestia wished she had better control of her emotions but that was why the promare had resonated with her to begin with, she was never good at controlling her emotions and now a faucet had been turned on and the waterworks would not stop. She was pouring out tears, sobs that built deep in her chest rising to the surface. Her hair fell like a curtain to hide her face, suppressing wails as best she could as he attempted to comfort her.

“Ma’am…I’m sorry but I don’t know….what I can do to help you…?” he trailed off watching her continue to weep. She wouldn’t look at him for longer than a second before a fresh set of tears would arise and she would sob loudly and her whole frame would shudder. Galo was at a loss of what to do, this poor woman must have him confused with someone else or something because he didn’t know who she was or how to help alleviate the tears. He looked her over, coming to pause on a pendant hanging around her neck that glittered faintly with the bits of sun peeking over the horizon. There was something about it, he felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him, he’d seen it somewhere before…it was a prismatic like crystal that caught the light and made bright colors in fractals and patterns.’

He caught the charm hanging between them as she let out another full-bodied sob and cupped the crystal in his palm; a memory, fuzzy with time bubble but and his chest seized as it dawned on him where he’d seen it. A slender hand caressed a bright flame to life, burning soft blue to vibrant pink as the crystal dangled and circled the flame, making lights and glittering stars all over his room. Fireworks. He’d called the lights fireworks, his little secret shared with the owner of the crystal who did it every night or when he was scared or if it was storming. Galo sucked in a breath feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as his gaze went from the crystal to the woman still crying into her hands. She would cry herself sick if she wasn’t careful…

He remembered once, his little hand had reached for the flame and a soft voice told him that her fire would never hurt him, not in a million years would it ever burn, but other fire would hurt him so he could only ever touch this one. The flame was warm, it felt like a dozen warm hugs and kisses all piled into one moment, the fire that had burned in the palm of a kind, gentle hand…that had been his mother’s. How could he have forgotten his mother was a burnish? Leave it to him he supposed as he let the crystal drop and carefully took her hands in his and pulled them away from her face to get a good, long look at her.

“…mom?” he croaked and she blubbered, nodding her head rapidly before sobbing again this time eliciting his own little hiccup of a sob tugging her into a tight embrace. Galo didn’t bother holding back, he was sobbing almost as hard as her when her hands held his shoulders and squeezed him so tight, it was warm, like the memory of touching her fire, it was comforting and a love he’d been without since the day his house had burned down. She started to rock, kissing his temple and cheeks, blubbering and sniffling the river of snot she’d produced, neither were a very pretty crier as Galo’s face turned splotchy and red. A box of tissues had been placed to her side and Hestia made quick work of cleaning up the snot and brushing her hair back behind her ears.

“God I never thought I’d see you grown…” she managed in a burst of air, wheezing it out between shuddering sobs and snivels. Galo laughed, a wonderful sound even hindered by the strain of emotion, it was her son’s laugh and it sounded so much like Andre she feared she’d cry even more if she let the thought linger too long. Galo smiled; warm with boyish charm just like his late father, it reached all the way up to his eyes sparkling and wide.

“I never thought I’d see you…like ever…given I was told you were dead.” He babbled and she nodded in agreement,

“I had the same thought! I thought I’d lost you….” She whispered. Galo jerked in her arms,

“Is dad-!?” he began and he watched her face fall giving him a sad smile;

“I’m sorry Galo…he’s gone.” She murmured and he nodded in soft understanding before he helped her up. Hestia took note of the other occupants of the room frantically drying their eyes, even the captain quickly ran his hand across his eyes before readjusting his aviators. Galo clasped her hands tightly,

“When is your next day off? I’d like to talk to you…catch up on the things I’ve missed…tell you about myself.” Galo rambled quickly, not leaving any room objection not that Hestia would even dream of objecting to the offer.

She made to speak but the captain cut in,

“If you think I’m expecting you to work your shift after your mother cried her eyes out in the garage, you really have a screw loose.” Ignis huffed with a wry smile. Lio sauntered in close to take the box of tissues and nudge Galo affectionately giving him a soft peck on the cheek before smiling brightly at her.

“I’ll cover for him, he’s probably going to talk your ear off for the next few hours so my condolences, Galo’s mom.” He gave her a knowing look, they’d met on several occasions but he seemed to be leaving out that detail for now.

“It’s Hestia, you can call me Hestia.” She returned the look and set her attention on Galo, looking at her with all the wonder and love she’d believed she’d go without for the rest of her life. He offered his arm to her and Galo lead her out of the garage,

“I know a great place for breakfast, have you eaten yet?” he asked gesturing in a direction. Hestia smiled and shook her head, she’d been in such a rush she’d resolved to eat later after seeing him. Galo began to lead the way, a comfortable silence growing between them; he held her hand, taller than her by a good foot and she smiled. It has been so long since she’d held his hand, he’d been so small then, barely coming up to her hip before his growth spurt. He’d held her hand just as tight then as he did now, they would have time to catch up, talk, learn about each other. She wanted to know all about him, what he had been doing for the past several years of her absence.

Hestia felt the weight subside, the guilt ease quietly from her shoulders, as she followed him; she had time now. She had all the time in the world now to make up for lost birthdays and holidays. She could make up for the lost moments…she didn’t have much wisdom to bestow now as he’d finished growing but she would still give any he needed; she would be here now for him more than she’d ever been able to before. Galo looked at her, smiling softly and giving her hand a light squeeze.

Hestia returned it, a fresh set of tears welling up as she studied him, her son…alive and well, holding her hand tight like it would be a crime to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the rant on my tumblr, it has a cute doodle to go with it.
> 
> https://epicmykix.tumblr.com/post/188585628085/buckle-up-buckaroos-i-spent-a-majority-of-my


End file.
